Who Can You Trust
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Theresa suffers from a trauma, with only Fox and her family to support her. Therox fic! Read & Review please!
1. Night of Passion

Title: Who Can You Trust  
  
Rating: PG-13 mostly (the first couple chapters though are in the 'R' and 'NC-17' range)  
  
Couple: Therox  
  
Summary: Theresa has just suffered a trauma, nobody but Fox and her family are there for her.  
  
A.N. Gwen and Ethan are still married, Gwen had her baby and it's alive and healthy. Whitney and Chad are having problems, and Fox is still trying to break them up, but is feeling more for Theresa everyday. No one has left for LA and won't until later. And I'm not very nice to Whitney or Ethan. Oh and Theresa still lives in the Crane Mansion, Julian and her are in the process of a divorce, and she is almost completely over Ethan. I also think that I'm incorporating myself a little bit into Theresa since I don't like how she sometimes acts like Ethan is more important than her child and I don't think that anything/anyone should be more important than your child.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Part 1 R-ish with some NC-17  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was rocking Little Ethan in her arms softly crooning to him trying to get him to settle down for the night. He's been fussy for a couple of hours, and she's tried almost everything but nothing will calm him down.  
  
"Shh, baby. Mama's here." She kisses her son on the forehead. Theresa continues to sing to him until finally he quiets down.  
  
Smiling down at him she walks very slowly over to his crib and sets him down covering his small body with his baby blanket. "Goodnight mama's angel."  
  
Theresa walks away from the crib, divesting herself as she walks to her dresser near the window. She slips into a little black nighty that she loves so much and shuts the lamp by her bed cloaking the room in darkness.  
  
Beginning to get into bed Theresa hears a sound, a squeaking of a board out in the hallway. Not thinking much of it she continues to crawl into the bed needing a little bit of sleep before Little Ethan wakes up again.  
  
About to pull the covers over her Theresa hears that squeak again, only this time it's right outside her bedroom door. She gets up and grabs her robe putting it on quickly walking toward the door slowly.  
  
Theresa watches as the doorknob turn at a snail's pace. Come on open already, she wasn't going to open it, if it was an attacker she was going to be near Little Ethan to protect him.  
  
Finally the door is being inched open, and it makes that scary creaking noise that you hear in all the horror movies. Theresa feels around for the bat that she keeps close to Ethan's crib, finding it she gets into a stance where she can have a good swing and knock someone out if she had too.  
  
A figure in the door comes forward. Theresa takes immediate notice of the slight spiky hair. "Fox." Theresa groans out. "You nearly scared me to death."  
  
Fox flips on the lights and the whole room is illuminated. "Sorry Resa. I didn't expect you to be headin' off to bed so soon."  
  
Theresa puts the bat back where it was and sits on the bed motioning for Fox to join her. "Yea well, little Ethan has been quite cranky today and I need to get a little bit of sleep."  
  
Theresa looks up at Fox and feels the familiar attraction towards him that she felt since day one of meeting him. Happily she was over Ethan..well, almost over Ethan. She still had some slight set backs every time he came to her and said that he loved her and not Gwen.  
  
In the beginning she fell for that and would be right back where she started, but now she knew that Ethan more than likely wanted two women chasing after him. She had had enough of that nonsense, it was time to move on and date other guys. Theresa wants one of the guys to be Fox.  
  
She's not looking for a father for her child, at least not right now. All she needs is her son happy and healthy. In the relationship area what she needs is just a guy every now and then to satisfy her sexual needs and then she needs him to be gone.  
  
For now she's not looking for love either. If she finds it, great. But if she doesn't that's fine too. Her son is all that she really needs.  
  
Fox speaking rips her away from her thoughts. "Would you mind if I stayed with you?" Fox doesn't know why but he has a burning desire to be with Theresa a whole lot more than he used to. He's supposed to love Whitney right? Then why does he not want to leave Theresa?  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all. Hop in." Theresa takes off her robe and throws it over the chair then she scoots to the side of the bed that she normally sleeps on. Fox's mouth almost drops to the floor at seeing what Theresa is wearing; composing himself he takes off his shoes and curls up next to Theresa.  
  
Fox takes a small whiff of her hair and instantly hardens with passion. It's strawberry smell but with something added in that he can't place, but whatever it is it has the power to make him want to jump Theresa.  
  
"You sure you don't mind sharing a bed with Harmony's playboy?" Fox asks huskily, his hot breath tickling her ear.  
  
She lets out a shaky breath. Her body screaming for Fox's. Theresa feels a little moisture at the juncture of her thighs. If just him breathing against her ear causes this what would making love to him be like?  
  
"Not at all." She swallows trying to calm herself down but being unsuccessful.  
  
Fox runs a finger down her arm feeling her shiver with desire in response. He bends down slightly pressing an open-mouthed kiss against her shoulder.  
  
Fox's right hand continues down the path of Theresa's arm and reaches her hand. He takes her hand in his and laces their fingers together. Fox brings their linked hands to his lips and softly kisses them. At that Theresa turns to face him and smiles but with question in her gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Fox?" Theresa moans quietly, her eyelids heavy.  
  
Fox doesn't answer; instead he presses his lips to her shoulder, the strap to her nightie tickling the corner of his mouth slightly.  
  
Needing the strap out of his way he slowly moves it down Theresa's smooth arm presses another kiss to her now completely bare shoulder.  
  
Theresa not being able to stand not touching him unbuttons his shirt and peels it off his rock hard chest. She moves down a little and places kisses along his chest. She feels Fox's fingers thread through her hair pressing her even closer.  
  
The moment Fox felt her lips against his skin he knew he was in heaven. He groans loudly at the sensation of Theresa's warm, wet mouth closing over his nipple. She laves it slowly with her tongue, gently sucking it.  
  
Fox not being able to stand much more of this pushed Theresa lightly down onto the bed and placed himself in-between her long slim legs.  
  
Theresa lifts her mouth up and captures his lips against hers. The kiss begins slow and soft but it quickly escalates to a hard deep kiss. While she was kissing his sweet sexy lips it dawns on her..she loves Nicholas Foxworth Crane.  
  
Wasn't she just thinking to herself moments ago that she didn't need love right now, that she didn't want to be put in the same position that she was in with Ethan a couple months ago?  
  
Theresa knows that Fox doesn't love her, he loves his mystery woman. Why does she get herself into these kinds of messes.  
  
He can't get enough her taste on his lips. Fox lifts Theresa's nightie up he needs to be inside her, he can't explain why but he needs to be.  
  
"Theresa.." Fox moans out, he wants to give her a chance to stop this. He couldn't stand it if in the morning if she thought it was a mistake.  
  
"Fox, please. I need you." She reaches up and caresses his cheek with her tiny hand bringing his lips back down to hers.  
  
He nods. Now he knows that she won't have any regrets when this night is done. Fox feels the amount of love that Theresa has for him through her passionate kiss. He realizes in that instant that he loves Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald.  
  
How can he love her but still love Whitney? Is it possible to love 2 people.  
  
Fox decides not to dwell on that right now and focus his thought back to loving Theresa. Her fingertips tease his lower abs and work on getting the button and zipper to his pants undone.  
  
Theresa gasps at Fox's semi cold hands grasping her bare hips. He mumbles his apologizes and grazes his warm lips against the slim column of Theresa's neck.  
  
She moves Fox's pants and boxers down and he kicks them off to the floor. Theresa moans at his erection against her thigh.  
  
"Make love to me Fox." Theresa nips at Fox's shoulder. She needs to be closer to him and she doesn't know how long she can take not being one with him.  
  
Not wanting to wait anymore either Fox enters quickly causing Theresa to scream out in pleasure. Her fingernails dig deep into Fox's back and shoulders.  
  
Fox can't believe how right Theresa feels around him. She's so velvet soft, and tight around his hard member. He stays in that spot for just a moment savoring the sensation.  
  
Theresa begins to get anxious and starts to move against Fox. Needing to be further satisfied he moves with Theresa. She meets each of his powerful thrusts moaning at the feeling of him stretching her.  
  
She feels her climax is just on the edge. "Fox!" She groans out. The wave of pleasure almost causes her to blackout.  
  
Having her core muscles milking him for all it's worth Fox can't hold on any longer. He explodes in his climax filling Theresa with his baby making fluid. He grabs Theresa's hand and laces his fingers with hers, then brings them to his lips kissing their joined hands.  
  
For the rest of the night they made love, but they didn't know that someone was watching them. Someone who was now plotting something.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. Review please. This is my first Therox fic. Good and bad reviews are welcome. 


	2. The Morning After

A.N. Little Ethan is almost a year old and Sarah is 2 months.  
  
Part 2  
  
The next morning Theresa wakes in the arms of Fox. She turns slightly, his cheek is resting against her upper arm, and he looks so adorable.  
  
She settles back into the pillows and moans in satisfaction. Last night was wonderful. Fox was slow and tender one moment then was fast and rough the next.  
  
Theresa tries to get out of Fox's arms to go downstairs and get breakfast but Fox wouldn't let her. The minute she moved to get out of his arms they tightened on her and pulled her close.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Fox mumbles.  
  
"To get breakfast." She smiles brightly.  
  
"Mmm, I'll be your breakfast." He nips at her collarbone and rubs his hands against her stomach. His explorations are cut short by Little Ethan making his presence known.  
  
Theresa turns and kisses Fox on the lips. "I'll be back. Keep my spot warm for me." She kisses him again and gets out of bed.  
  
Theresa walks naked to the crib and picks up Little Ethan, placing him on her hip. "What wrong sweetie?" His cry sounds like a 'change me' cry. She takes out the changing table and changes his diaper.  
  
"Is that better?" His cry slows to a stop.  
  
Fox watches as Theresa rocks Little E, she's such a wonderful mother to him. He wishes he had that kind of love from mommy-dearest but unfortunately all his mother's caring nature only went toward Prince Ethan.  
  
For a brief second Theresa set Little Ethan down and grabs her discarded nightie from last night and slips it on.  
  
Picking her child back up Theresa carries Little Ethan over to the bed and sits down bringing Little E to rest on her lap and play with her long dark hair.  
  
"You are so good with him." Fox rest his chin on her shoulder kissing the side of her throat. He feels her swallow the moan of desire that he knows she wants to get out.  
  
"Yea, well you're too good with your lips. I swear Fox those things are lethal weapons." She smiles over at him.  
  
Fox chuckles. "I'm going to go take a shower. You go get breakfast for all of us." He turns her face to his and gives her a slow kiss trying to convey all his emotions into that one kiss.  
  
"Mmm, again with the lips." She smiles. "Go shower and when you get out there will be a whole bunch of food waiting for you."  
  
Theresa watches as he gets out of the bed naked, she can't help but admire his tight butt and how his butt cheeks flex as he walks.  
  
After she hears the door close she lets out a deep breath of air. "Damn, that man's buns are lethal weapons too."  
  
She gets up off the bed, puts Little Ethan back in his crib, and shrugs on her robe. Theresa picks Little Ethan up again and kisses his cute chubby cheek. "Ready for breakfast? Yea, lets go get you and Fox some breakfast."  
  
Theresa is so happy that on the way down the stairs she's humming to Little Ethan. She enters the dinning room to see Julian, Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, Ethan, and Sarah gathered around the dinning room table.  
  
"Theresa you're in an awfully good mood this morning." Ethan says in a happy tone.  
  
"Yes, Ethan I am very happy this morning. It's a beautiful day, my son and I are healthy..there is reason to be happy." Theresa confirms.  
  
"And why are you so happy today Theresa? Do you have yet another plan to steal Ethan away from my Gwenie and their child?" Rebecca always suspicious of Theresa especially when she is so thrilled about something.  
  
"Of course not Rebecca. Last night..realized that am completely over Ethan. Now that's not to say that I don't still love Ethan because I do. I'm just not in love with him anymore." Theresa shrugs reaching for the bottle of milk that Phyllis had warmed up for Little Ethan.  
  
"Well, excuse me Theresa if I don't believe that you are over my son. You've said that before and it has been a lie each and every time. Why on God's green Earth should we believe you now?" Ivy questions.  
  
Theresa shakes her head. "Ivy ever since Sarah has been born have I been trying to get Ethan back?" She knows she hasn't been. That was the point where Theresa said no more, Gwen can have him forever.  
  
Ivy doesn't speak because she knows that Theresa hasn't tried for Ethan since Sarah has been born.  
  
"I'm waiting Ivy. Have I or have I not?" Theresa keeps her voice calm as to not upset Little Ethan and Sarah. "Or better yet I'll ask Gwen." She turns to Gwen. "Have I tried to get Ethan back since Sarah has been born?"  
  
Gwen shakes her head, "No you haven't tried..from what I see anyway. That's not to say that you haven't. I just haven't seen it."  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean anything." Rebecca argues.  
  
Tired of this argument Theresa grabs 2 plates, one for her and one for Fox. She begins to pile on waffles, French toast, strawberries, whipped cream, and the syrup. Her and Fox need food, they used a lot of energy last night.  
  
"Why are you being such a pig Theresa. Eating that much is not attractive." Rebecca insults Theresa.  
  
"So is that the reason why you're not attractive?" Theresa fires back, it's too early in the morning for her to take Rebecca's insults lying down.  
  
Rebecca fumes. "Julian are you just going to let her talk to me that way? After all I am going to be your fiancée soon. You should be defending me against the Chalupa!"  
  
"Actually Becky I think it's quite humorous." Julian chuckles into his scotch.  
  
Fox comes whistling down the stairs, worried about Theresa. He went into the shower 15 minutes ago and she still hadn't returned. He stopped at the dining room doors hearing Rebecca talking then shortly after Theresa was talking.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Why doesn't Rebecca ever give up, from what he's seen over the past year was that Theresa rarely if ever started the argument, it was Rebecca making a smart ass remark and Theresa just firing back.  
  
Annoyed he walked into the dining room, not willing to let Theresa take this by herself any longer. When Theresa sees him walk into the room and her she smiles the brightest smile that fills him with warmth.  
  
"Ohh waffles. My second favorite." He smirks over at her.  
  
"Fox darling I thought waffles were favorite breakfast food?" Ivy questions curious as to what her son's favorite food is now.  
  
"Wow mother I'm surprised you remembered what my favorite breakfast food was. But alas it has changed. Quite recently as a matter of fact."  
  
Theresa feels his gaze rove over her. Just from the look in his eyes she knows what his favorite food is..however she doesn't think of herself as a food item. She tries not to blush but is unsuccessful.  
  
Everyone that is gathered around the table can't help but notice the looks passing between Fox and Theresa. One person in particular can't help but notice. And this person is not happy about it at all.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. Hmmm, who could it be..someone after Theresa? Someone after Fox? Thanx for the great fb everyone it helps me to write faster. Review again please. 


	3. The Rape

A.N. This chapter is very violent, graphic and will have a rape, so if that bothers you please do not read this chapter and wait for my next one. Thank You.  
  
A.N. 2 I'm sorry that this part took so long to get out, it was just very difficult for me to write. Again sorry for the long wait, and I hope in the future chapters won't take me so long to get out.  
  
Part 3  
  
Up in the safety of Theresa's room Fox and her feed each other strawberries dipped in chocolate or whipped cream.  
  
"Mmm," Theresa licks off some of the chocolate sauce that got on the side of her mouth.  
  
"You missed a spot." Fox licks off the extra sauce, causing Theresa to shiver with desire.  
  
For the rest of the morning Theresa and Fox feed each other breakfast, took a shower together and had a picnic with Little Ethan. All the while not aware that someone was noticing their closeness, and was at times watching them.  
  
Theresa that afternoon had found herself alone, because Fox had some business to take care of at the Crane Recording Studio, she asked Phyllis if she could watch Little Ethan while she took a nap. After last night with Fox she needed a nap. Phyllis happily agreed, she loved the little guy and was thrilled when she got to spend time with him.  
  
Making sure Little Ethan was going to be fine for next couple of hours Theresa sleepily walked up to her room. Shuffling over to her windows she pulls closed the black curtains cloaking the room in complete darkness. Then she shuffles to the bed and falls onto it exhausted, falling asleep immediately.  
  
Suddenly she's jolted awake when someone puts his or her hand over her mouth effectively cutting off any chance of her screaming out. She claws at her assailant and works to break away but to no avail, as the attacker grabs her hands in one of his and grips hard.  
  
The hand that was covering her mouth releases her and instantly she screams, begging for someone to hear her. But her scream is cut short as a fist comes colliding with her face, causing her to see spots.  
  
A rough hand grabs at her shirt and pulls it apart, Theresa vaguely hears the sound of fabric ripping, all that matters to her right now is to get away. The rough hand mauls her exposed breast, her attackers hard, heavy body crushes her into the mattress.  
  
She tries to lift her legs to knee him, anything to get him off of her, but he's too heavy for her to move. Theresa screams again, hoping that someone would happen by her door and wonder what the noise was, the fist again smashes into her face.  
  
This time the hard blow causes Theresa's head to bash into the end table by her bed, she can feel a small trickle of blood seep out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
The blood drips from her mouth and begins to form a puddle on her pillow. Her attacker thinking she was too injured to fight anymore let's go of her wrists.  
  
Feeling the attackers grip let go she starts her assault again, she needs to get away. That thought continues to run through her mind, getting away is all that matters.  
  
Vaguely she hears a tearing, she's too numb to feel much of anything, but on some level she knows it's her skirt. Suddenly Theresa gets flipped over, she closes her eyes tightly, her attackers intentions slammed into her mind and she knew exactly what her attacker was going to do.  
  
"NOOOO!" She struggles but to no avail. Now that she's turned over it becomes even harder for her to fight. The attacker spreads her legs wide, again she hears a tearing only this time it sounds like a foil.  
  
Her attacker not giving her a chance to think about what he was doing slams into her hard. The attacker revels in the screams.  
  
Theresa goes completely numb, it's almost like it's not happening to her, but instead she's watching it happen to someone else. She thinks to herself that this would never happen to her it has to be happening someone else.  
  
The attacker continues to slam into her, showing no mercy. Theresa's face goes slack and she thinks about how much love was in this bed just last night, and now.  
  
What seems to her like years later her attacker ceases his painful vengeful thrusting. He watches as Theresa just lies there smiling at how he finally put her in her place. Pulling a knife from the floor he holds it above her body and slams it down.  
  
Theresa doesn't notice the knife until it's embedded into her skin. Over and over again. So many times that she lost count. In her sides, in her back, turning her over and slashing her front and arms. He's cutting and stabbing her everywhere-except her stomach.  
  
Where before her body was numb now she could feel every last hurt every stab, every punch, and every thrust. Feeling darkness creep up on her she allows it to take her, if only to relief some of the pain.  
  
TBC 


	4. Finding Theresa

A.N. Sorry this took a little while to get out, but I had about 3 different ideas for this part. But I finally choose this one. So I hope everyone likes it.  
  
Previously in Who Can You Trust...  
  
Theresa doesn't notice the knife until it's embedded into her skin. Over and over again. So many times that she lost count. In her sides, in her back, turning her over and slashing her front and arms. He's cutting and stabbing her everywhere-except her stomach.  
  
Where before her body was numb now she could feel every last hurt every stab, every punch, and every thrust. Feeling darkness creep up on her she allows it to take her, if only to relief some of the pain.  
  
Part 4  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Phyllis looks up at the front door as Nicholas Foxworth Crane comes whistling into the mansion with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Mr. Crane." Phyllis greets the handsome Crane heir.  
  
"Hi Phyllis, how are you on this lovely afternoon?" Fox has always made small talk with the help, since when he was there at the mansion and not at boarding school they would take care of him.  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Crane." Phyllis picks up Little Ethan and sits him down on the couch so he can drink his milk.  
  
"Where's Theresa?" Fox glances around not spotting her anywhere.  
  
"She's upstairs resting. I was just about to go upstairs and check on her."  
  
"I'll go, I've missed her today." Fox smiles, he's never really missed anyone before. It's a nice feeling that warms his heart, he has someone that he cares enough about for him to miss. Little Ethan finished with his milk takes a flying leap at Fox and he easily catches him.  
  
"Hey buddy." Fox ruffles his hair in affection. "Do you want to come with me and wake your mommy?" He knows that Theresa will love to have her son wake her up.  
  
"Yea." Little Ethan smiles and glances up at the stairs. He had wanted to go see his mother for almost 2 hours, but Phyllis had told him to wait since his mother needed her rest.  
  
"Ok let's go." Fox ascends the stairs and glances toward Theresa's door. He didn't notice the small drops of blood that are scattered sparingly on the off white carpet, but Little Ethan does.  
  
"What's dat?" He points to the floor innocently not understanding that it's blood and seeing it splattered on the carpet was not a good thing.  
  
At Little E's question Fox takes in the blood. Fear slams against his heart, Fox runs down the stairs to find Phyllis cleaning up Little Ethan's mess. Fox gently puts Theresa's son on the couch and tells Phyllis to call the police. Of course she asked why, and he said that he thinks Theresa is hurt.  
  
Not needing anymore information Phyllis runs to the phone and calls the police. Meanwhile Little Ethan is being told by Fox to stay down here until he comes to get him. He nods his eyes scared. Kneeling down he says that everything will be all right. Although with that much blood on the floor he wasn't so sure that much blood wasn't caused by a small injury but by a large one.  
  
Racing back upstairs he doesn't even think about the possibility that someone is in there with Theresa, if anyone were they would be dead by his hand. Bursting through the door the smell of the blood hits his nostrils. Theresa is lying on the bed covered in blood, her clothes are ripped off, her legs spread wide, and a knife is lying on the floor next to her body.  
  
"THERESA!!!!" He rushes over to her and is afraid to touch her. He doesn't know if touching her will make it worse. Tears well up in his eyes and cascade down his handsome face. Softly and tenderly he strokes her hair her blood coats his hand but he doesn't care. He can tell that she's breathing but just barely.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, I promise I won't leave you." He whispers to her and presses his lips to her bloody scalp.  
  
"I never should have left you today, I should have stayed with you, this wouldn't have happened if I stayed with you." He moans out in agony. "Please, please forgive me."  
  
Footsteps sound as the person climbing them gets closer to the upstairs hallway. "Oh my God." Gwen's voice is heard from the hall.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Ethan's voice follows his wife's. Within moments Gwen and Ethan run into the room and find Fox crying over Theresa.  
  
"Holy shit." Gwen exclaims.  
  
Fox sneers at both of them. "Get out of here." He forces the words out of his closed throat.  
  
"Fox what happened?" Ethan strides over to Theresa reaching his hand out to touch her.  
  
Fox growls at him, "Don't you touch her."  
  
"Fox you're not being reasonable, what happened. Let me look at her." Ethan begs but Fox is having none of it. Gwen is too shocked to say anything, the smell of the blood is making her stomach revolt and she's working on keeping her lunch down.  
  
"Stay away from her." Fox speaks through clenched teeth, the blood on his face and body making him seem all the more fierce.  
  
Moment's later Phyllis comes into the room with the police and ambulance workers right behind her, Luis and Sam are also there.  
  
Luis runs over to his sister and kneels on the other side of the bed. "How the hell did this happen?" Tears form in his eyes and are close to falling.  
  
"I don't know." Fox struggles to get his voice to work and it's difficult. "Little Ethan saw the blood outside her room, I put him downstairs Phyllis called the police, and I came back up here. When I opened the door Theresa was just lying like this." More tears cascade down his scared and worried face.  
  
This is the worst scene any of the police officers have seen. Being a small town they don't have too much crime, lucky for them, but to the police this looks like revenge or a punishment crime for something.  
  
If someone were just trying to kill this young woman they wouldn't have stabbed her as many times as they had they would have done a slash to the throat, a gunshot wound to the head, something that would have killed. But it seemed to the police that the attacker missed all the major organs, the attacker just wanted to hurt this woman, not kill her.  
  
The ambulance workers work quickly and in a matter of seconds Theresa is on the stretcher and being wheeled downstairs. Fox, Luis, Sam, Ethan, Gwen, and Rebecca, who had come in during all the commotion, were following the stretcher. Fox called Little Ethan to him, and he yelled at seeing his mother.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!" Fox lifts him up and lets Little E cry on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok buddy, your mommy is going to be alright." Fox assures the boy.  
  
"Only one person can come in the ambulance with her. Who's going to come?" The ambulance worker questions.  
  
"I will." Fox simply states quickly. Turning to Luis he hands Little Ethan to him. "Can you take Little Ethan to the hospital. I don't want him to see what they're going to do to Theresa." Fox rubs his hands over his face smearing more blood around, Theresa's blood mixes with his blonde hair but he doesn't care.  
  
One of the other police officers at the scene walks over to Fox. "We are going to have to question everyone that was here, would you like to do it here or at the hospital?"  
  
"The hospital. I'm not going to leave Theresa."  
  
The officer nods and moves over to the others that have congregated in the hall watching as Theresa was being wheeled to the ambulance with Fox following her. "I would like to question most of you now. Would you rather do it here or go into the living room?"  
  
"The living room would be fine officer." Rebecca oozes charm and sways her hips to entice the police officer.  
  
Gwen shakes her head at her mother's shameless flirting. While granted she doesn't like Theresa she would have never wished this on her, and here her mother was practically jumping the police officer's bones.  
  
"Mother give it a rest." Gwen speaks low in her mother's ear.  
  
"What? I'm just being hospitable." Rebecca grins wide at her daughter.  
  
"Mother Theresa was just brutally beaten-show some compassion." Gwen stares at her mother.  
  
"What-its not like that little tramp didn't deserve what she got. Coming after you husband like she did, almost causing you to lose you precious baby girl. I have to admit that I'm happy about it." Rebecca starts to walk away but Luis, who had been behind her the whole time, grabs a hold of Rebecca's arm.  
  
"Listen here you gutter slut, if you say one more word about my baby sister your going to regret it for the rest of your life." Luis shakes Rebecca once and violently pushes her away from him letting her go.  
  
Luis walks over, still carrying Little Ethan in his arms, to the other officer. "I'm going to go to the hospital, and meet everyone there. Call me if you have anything."  
  
The officer nods and watches as Luis, Little Ethan, and Sam leave the mansion to go to the hospital. "Alright," Officer James says to everyone, "I'll do this one at time." He calls Ethan to Julian's study and begins the investigation.  
  
TBC  
  
Review Please!!!! 


	5. Ethan's Questioning

A.N. I am so sorry for the long delay between parts. My muse left on a vacation (a very long vacation) with all my Passions fics (including the 2 I haven't posted). I finally got a few ideas for this fic so hopefully it won't be this long between parts again. But with how fickle my muse is it could be a long wait for the next part.

In my previous 2 chapters I didn't say when the rape and stabbing took place, the reason is, is that it's going to be mentioned in a later chapter, at the hospital. I got some e-mails asking about that so I just wanted to let everyone know that I omitted that for a reason.

Also I changed the attitude for Whitney's character (I know she's not in this yet but she will be.) and at first I was going to have her where she wouldn't be there for Theresa, but I didn't like that, so I changed it, (I'm the author so I can do that kind of thing.)

Lastly, but certainly not least. I wanted to thank everyone for their great fb.

**Part 5 A**

_Ethan's Questioning_

"Now Mr. Winthrop," The police office takes the chair across from Ethan whose sitting shocked at his desk, "where were you this afternoon?" He takes out his pad and pen and waits for Ethan's answer.

"I was at the office till about 3 this afternoon, then I went to pick up my wife, Gwen, and my mother-in-law, Rebecca, from the massage parlor." It's simply devastating what happened with Theresa, to be raped and abused, then to be stabbed almost to death.

Officer James writes Mr. Winthrop's answer down, "Did you go out at anytime before you picked your wife and mother-in-law up?"

"Yes, I went out to lunch, I was craving a doughnut so I went up to the local bakery and got a box of doughnuts and a cup of coffee."

The officer just nods his head, continuing to write everything down, looking up he asks another question. "And at what time was this?"

"Around 11:30-12:00." Ethan stands up and walks to the mini bar pouring himself a drink. He may not be with Theresa anymore but what happened to her cut him up inside. How could someone do that to her...to anybody. It doesn't make sense to him.

"What time did you return to your office?"

"Almost 1:30 I believe. Yes, because I had a meeting at 1:30 that I was almost late for." He remembers.

"Why so long of a lunch break? The local bakery isn't 5 blocks from where you work Mr. Winthrop?" The officer very suspicious of where Ethan was for that almost 2 hours.

"I ran into a friend of mine, Chad Harris, and we got to talking, so I ended up having to run back to the office." He sits back in his seat and stares at the officer, willing to answer any questions he may have, as long as it brings him closer to catching Theresa's attacker.

Officer James continues to write, not fully believe Mr. Winthop as to where he was for those 2 hours. A talk with Chad Harris would be helpful. "Now, do you have a grudge against Theresa or do know of anyone who has a grudge with her?"

"I don't have a grudge with her officer. I never have, but..." he takes a deep breath, "...my wife and mother-in-law have issues with Theresa. Gwen because about a year ago I broke up with her for Theresa, and Rebecca because she always thought Theresa was a tramp."

The officer snorts at Rebecca thinking Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, turned Mrs. Crane, was a tramp. From what little he knew about the Hotchkiss woman, she shouldn't be calling Theresa a tramp. On more than one occasion she has offered her services to quite a few officers. Normally that would be grounds to have the woman arrested, however it is a well known fact that Rebecca was Julian Crane's mistress and you didn't throw the mistress of a Crane in jail without getting trouble. It was less of a hassle to just ignore her and let her go on her whorish way.

"And after you picked up your mother-in-law and wife where did you go?" He has his pen poised and ready to scribble the answer from Mr. Winthrop down.

"We came straight to the Mansion. When we walked in we heard Phyllis on the phone frantic, I'm assuming that was her call to the police. I then, umm, heard Fox, my half brother, upstairs and he sounded so broken and lost. Just moaning her name in pain." It was so heart wrenching like a shard of glass ripping into his heart.

Ethan coughs trying to get the lump of tears past his throat. "The three of us, Gwen, Rebecca, and myself ran upstairs and saw Theresa." He breaths deeply the image of her lying beaten and bloodied across the bed would not leave his mind.

"Well that about covers it for now, if you remember anything you can contact me at this number." Officer James writes down his private work number. "And in case I have more questions do you have a phone number I would be able to reach you at?"

"Yes, I'll give you all three so you contact me wherever." Ethan takes out his business card and writes his home phone number on the back. "The two on the front are my office and cell numbers, while the one on the back is my home. Call me anytime with questions."

"Thank you very much. Now if you don't mind can you please send your wife in? I'd like to question her next."

"Sure." Ethan stands up and leaves his home office, and enters the living room. He tells Gwen the officer would like to speak with her now.

"I really don't understand why that heavily muscled police officer must question everybody. I mean why would any of us try to kill her? Well...I shouldn't say we wouldn't try but certainly not in the Mansion." Rebecca states, tact not being her strong suit.

"Mother, shut up. While, no, I never liked Theresa...there's no question about that, but I never wanted this to happen to her. So please, just shut up." Gwen rises from the couch and enters Ethan's office where the officer begins to question her.

TBC


End file.
